Twins of the Moon
by Claramont
Summary: Winter persuades Jacin to "make a friend" and out of a gut feeling, he chooses Cress. As Cress and Jacin get to know each other better and become even better friends, Cress has found, from her father, that she has a twin brother, given away to a Lunar family at birth. Jacin offers to help Cress in finding her long lost twin brother, and both learn some shocking news along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jacin!" Winter flounced over to Jacin and smiled up at him. "Hey Trouble," Jacin smiled fondly back at her.

"Jacin, I think it's time that you become more friendly with the crew," Winter spoke.

Jacin's face hardened and he shook his head. "No, I don't think I need to do that. Besides, I've got you," Jacin laughed nervously.

"No, Jacin, you've never had a friend other than me. Levana's made sure of that during her rule, and I want our future to be different." Winter was serious, and looked up at Jacin with dark, solemn eyes. "Come on, please?"

"Fine," Jacin grumbled, crumbling under her resolve. "But don't expect anything of me, like actually liking someone." Jacin shuddered. Winter clapped her hands delightfully amidst this and skipped off, dragging Jacin by the elbow. Jacin, despite being miffed at Winter for making him make a friend, had to grin in spite of himself.

"Okay, now, why don't you get to know Wolf? He's Lunar too, so it'll be easier maybe?"

Jacin shook his head. Wolf was a pretty decent guy, but he scared Jacin sometimes. Winter pouted and tried again. "Thorne or Kai? Choose one of them. I'm sure you'll like them." Again, Jacin shook his head. "Thorne, well, he's the most arrogant person I've ever met, and Kai, well, it will be hard to have a friendship with him, him being the emperor of the Commonwealth.

"Okay, but then now you have Cinder, Cress, and Scarlet to choose from. Are you sure you want to do that?" Winter asked him. Jacin smiled, and replied thoughtfully, "Actually, no. I wouldn't mind at all." Jacin walked along with Winter, and had an odd gut feeling about Cress. She was sweet and shy, and Jacin wouldn't mind getting to know her a little. "Okay Trouble, how about Cress?" Winter jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Come on, let's go find her, I'm sure she'll be around somewhere!" Laughing, Jacin followed Winter towards the Rampion. While following her, Jacin was having second thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Cre-ess!" Cress looked up and smiled as she saw Winter bouncing in towards her. Cress sort of envied Winter's happy go lucky personality, and at the same time admired her for being able to keep that attitude even through Levana's cruel reign. "Oh Cress!" Winter started again. "I have a friend for you," Winter sang in a melodious voice.

Cress looked up, confused. "What do you mean?' Cress asked just as Jacin walked into the control room, looking a little embarrassed. "Hey Jacin," Cress smiled. Jacin was pretty sweet, in Cress's opinion. He was so reserved and void of emotions, but you could see that disappear whenever he was around Winter. He became cheerful, and even mischievous.

Most of the crew saw Jacin as a stone statue. But not Cress. Cress was interrupted by Winter suddenly. "Hello Cress-friend. I was thinking that Jacin needed a friend other than me, and you happened to be the lucky winner! Congratulations!"

Cress looked up at Jacin. "Okay, um, well, hi Jacin. How are you and Winter?" Jacin opened his mouth to reply, and was cut off by Winter. "No no no! You can't talk about me, talk about yourselves, get to know each other! Bye, I have to see Selene now!" With that, Winter flounced out of the room, leaving one amused Cress, and a very disgruntled Jacin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, so how are you?" Jacin scratched the back of his neck. Cress smiled nervously and answered back, "I'm doing good. Why did Winter want you to make friends? You don't seem like that type." Cress started and winced, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that! Stars, I'm really bad at this. Being stuck in a satellite for 7 years doesn't exactly help social skills."

Jacin laughed, the tension between them somewhat gone. "It's alright, I've probably had it worse. I had to suffer through an evil queen and a troublesome princess." Cress smiled. "Yea. It must have been nice to have at least someone there for you."

Jacin smiled and and suddenly realized. "Hey Cress, I just wanted to apologize to you."

"What? Why, you haven't done anything," Cress looked surprised and crossed her arms.

"Well, I was Sybil's pilot and guard. I was the one who took Sybil to your satellite and back. I should have known, and done something to help you. At that time, I had worries of my own, and now, well, I feel selfish for doing that." Jacin looked embarrassed, and stared at the floor.

"Jacin, it's alright, that doesn't make you a horrible person. Your one of the nicest people I've known, and I'm pretty sure to you're going to be an awesome friend." Cress smiled up at Jacin, and Jacin, in turn, smiled back. Feeling a little better now, Jacin stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"I want to show some parts of Luna. Being stuck in a satellite, you can't see any of that, can you?" Cress smiled. "That would be nice. Lead the way, Jacin." And with that, the two walked off together, leaving a very, very happy Winter watching the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Don't make me do it! Please, Jacin!" Cress was begging him now. Jacin laughed, clutching his stomach.

"A deal's a deal Cress, now here. Try this on," Jacin held up the most ridiculous dress ever. It was a hot, neon pink, with the most frills Cress had ever seen in her lifetime. Jacin had took Cress to Sector AR-4, where the most fashion shops were.

Jacin and Cress had hit off right away, finding out that they had the same birthday, April 7 to be exact. On the way to AR-4, Jacin learned a lot about Cress. Her backstory, and about her and Thorne. From the way Cress said it, Thorne didn't seem like such a bad guy.

It was a long time Jacin had felt like this. Carefree, happy. He enjoyed talking with Cress, period. She was loveable in a sisterly way. Jacin couldn't shake off this weird feeling that Cress was a missing part of him. It felt weird, and he shook it off. Cress was great, he could see why Thorne loved her so much.

Jacin figured Cress would want to do some shopping since she needed some clothes other than Thorne's shirts. At first, both Cress and Jacin had been serious about getting clothes, but after an hour, Cress had gotten an idea for a 'fun game' as she put it. The game was, Cress would pick out an outfit for Jacin to wear, and Jacin would do the same for Cress, and each would take a picture of each other.

Now, both Lunars were trying to find the funniest and silliest outfits for each other. Jacin felt a lightness he only felt with Winter. It was pretty weird. He and Cress had hit of right away, finding many similarities. They matched each other so well, and Jacin was actually, truly having fun with Cress. Now, he turned to Cress.

"You have to wear it! This is revenge from you making me wear that suit!" Jacin mock shuddered at the memory. The suit was ridiculous, it was a baby blue with puffed out capulets, and in top of that, it was too big. It made Jacin look like a puffy, blue snowman.

Cress sighed, and took the dress, and absently glanced at the clock.

"Jacin! We better go. Remember, Cinder is hosting a banquet in the Rampion crew's honor. Since we're part of that, we can't be late." Jacin sighed, and relented.

"Okay, you're off the hook. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Jacin mock glared at Cress, who in turn pretended to cower under his glare.

"Come on then! We have 15 minutes to get to the palace!" Cress grabbed Jacin's hand and wove her way through the crowd. Jacin followed, and gradually became aware of Cress gripping his hand. Jacin felt a warmth spread through his hand, but it was different from when he held Winter's. This was, well, Jacin didn't know how to describe it. The feeling made him want to protect Cress. Like in a brotherly way.

"Come on! I can see the palace we're almost there!" Cress breathed out the last two sentences strung together in one. True enough, Jacin could see the palace doors. Just in time, Cress and Jacin stumbled to the gates, where the rest of the crew, including Winter and Thorne were there.

Winter's eyes lit up when she saw Cress and Jacin.

"Cress-friend! Did you have fun? You probably did! I can feel it! Being a girl of ice and snow comes with supernatural abilities." Winter gushed and twirled. Behind her, Thorne coughed.

"Cress, where were you? I was worried about you," Thorne muttered, eyeing Jacin warily. Cress suddenly blushed and ducked her head.

"It's not like that Captain. Winter wanted Jacin to get more friendly, and he decided to get to know me more. He took me to AR-4, he said it was Winter's favourite place to shop. Come on Captain, you know I only have eyes for you." Cress sidled up to Thorne, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Thorne relaxed and smiled. "Alright. I'm just glad you had fun. I'm glad that you're making more friends." He gave Jacin a smile. Jacin, surprised, gave a smile back, which in turn surprised Thorne.

"Well well well, looks like the statue learned to smile," Thorne remarked cokily. In spite of himself, Jacin smirked.

"Don't' get used to it," Stars, what was happening to him. He was joking with the infamous Carswell Thorne. Thorne, who he hated with all his heart. He was wondering what made him so relaxed today, until Cinder's voice cut through the silence.

"Come on, don't just stand there, let's go eat dinner," Cinder ordered, her voice sounding as queenly as possible. Cress's stomach grumbled, as if cued. Everyone, including Jacin, laughed. Cress turned a bright red, and buried her face in Thorne's shirt.

"Um, let's just get to dinner," Cress squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Cress sighed as she shouldered her bag while walking across the sidewalk. Yesterday was an amazing day. She and Jacin had so much fun! And the dinner was pretty amazing too. Afterwards, she told Thorne everything. From Winter's crazy friend idea to the silly shopping game she and Jacin played. Thorne was surprisingly good humoured about it. Thorne had smiled down at Cress and replied, "I've had so many lady friends. More than most people would have in ten lifetimes. I guess I shouldn't have been jealous of you and Jacin. Besides, he's smitten with Winter, and you're obviously smitten with me."

Cress smacked Thorne in the stomach, and was slightly relieved that Thorne was okay with her being friends with Jacin. After all, Jacin and Thorne had hated each other. Maybe now would be different that Jacin was making an effort to become more friendly with the crew.

Cress had also showed Thorne her and Jacin's shopping pictures. Thorne nearly laughed himself to death watching the video of pictures that Cress put together. It was of her and Jacin in their most ridiculous outfits. Through tears, Thorne turned towards Cress.

"Cress, thank you for this heartfelt gift. It has given me so much joy one could possibly feel. You and Jacin look of amaing, this could be a future bargaining chip," Thorne had said mischievously.

"Captain!" Cress had started, shaking her head.

A stumble in the sidewalk jolted Cress back to reality. Shaking her head, she checked her bearings again. Yes, this was the right way. She took a left in the street and stopped in front of a white house with red trimmings. Cress took out a key and let herself in.

"Dad? Cress called out. Dr. Sage Erland, or Sage Darnel, as he was acknowledged nowadays, stepped into the kitchen. Seeing Cress, he let out a smile, and wrapped Cress into a bear hug. Cress snuggled into her father, sighing with happiness.

When Cress left Dr. Darnel in the quarantine lab in the palace, she was sure that it would be the first and last time she would ever see her father. But miraculously, Dr. Sage Darnel was one of the 700 Lunars that showed resistance to Lunar letumosis. Lunar letumosis was what everybody had started calling the plague that could affect Lunars too.

Cress felt so lucky to have her father, and Dr. Darnel had agreed to stay on Luna and become Queen Cinder's head research scientist. During the past two weeks, Cress had stopped by almost everyday to catch up with her long lost father.

"Hey dad." Cress was almost getting used to calling this man her father. That's how much time she had spent with him in her past time.

"Hey honey, how is palace life as Cinder's hacker?" Dr. Darnel raised an eyebrow. He had been outraged that Sybil Mira had kept Cress on a lone satellite for 7 years, but he had appreciated her hacking skills and knowledge of technology.

Cress grinned and replied, "It's great. Cinder doesn't really have much need for a hacker right now. Or a technology genius at that. Right now, I have a vacation."

"That's great. Are you making any friends at the palace? Besides Thorne?" Dr. Darnel had approved of Thorne after having a long talk with him one day, when Thorne had decided to accompany Cress in visiting her father.

"I've made a friend. The palace guard, Jacin. He's really sweet, but before I got to know him, he was really emotionless. Winter, the princess had persuaded him to make friends." Cress smiled. Jacin was really sweet. He and Winter were just adorable. And he was actually really nice.

"So dad," Cress inquired. "Can you tell me about my mom? I mean, I never knew about her. What happened to her?" Dr. Darnel sighed, and looked at Cress with watery blue eyes. Vivid blue ones came up to meet with the tired old ones. Dr. Darnel sighed again, and motioned for Cress to sit down at the wood table.

Cress, curious, sat down, and listened as the old man began his story.

"I loved your mother very much. She loved me very much too. She could be the gentlest person in the world. But my wife was a vivid follower of Levana. Sometimes, I think that's the whole reason of what happened with you, Crecent. She would do anything to please the late queen of the moon, even kill, if she was asked to do so. We were both scientists in the palace, your mother and I." Dr. Darnel paused, and looked up at Cress.

"Cress, what I am about to tell you is, well, an interesting story." Cress gulped, and nodded, motioning for her father to continue. Dr. Darnel cleared his throat, and began.

"One day, I met Cylia. She was part of my science team, so sweet, smart, and she had your personality, and big, blue eyes. Long story short, we fell in love, married, and worked side by side in the lab. One day, your mother, Cylia, broke the news to me. She was pregnant. I was overjoyed, of course. But being a royal scientist under Levana's rule was a hard job. It was only because of Cylia's close friendship with Sybil Mira that allowed us to be married.

"Normally, royal scientists are not permitted to marry, let alone have children. Levana thought letting us have families would distract us from our work. Our "work" at the time was creating the blue disease. Yes Cress, I was part of that project." Dr. Darnel replied to Cress's shocked look.

"So, anyways, I was ecstatic at having a child, and was even more excited to learn that I would be having a daughter, but, she would be have to be given to a different family. That was when I started to have second thoughts about Levana and her rule.

"Well, 5 months passed, and during Cylia's ultrasound, there was another surprise waiting for me. Cylia was pregnant with twins. A baby boy and girl." Here Dr. Erland held his hand up stopping Cress from intervening, and continued.

"Well, I was beside myself with grief. I was blessed to have two beautiful children, only to have Levana take them away from me.

"That night, something inside me broke. I confronted my wife, and we agreed to an idea of mine. I would be in charge of naming, and finding my daughter a loving home, and she would be in charge of the twin boy. It sounds pretty silly, but I couldn't stand the idea of having to give up two children in the same day. I told Cylia, in a fit of anger, that I didn't want to see my son, or know his name. I didn't want to know which family would be adopting him. Now though, I see how stupid I was. I was just so angry at Levana, and I felt that the best way to bear through it was to deal with only one child. Yes, I know Cress. I blame myself for that decision every day.

"Anyways, I tried to forget about my son, and focused on what I should name my daughter," Dr. Darnel's eyes glazed over, obviously thinking about the past. Cress sat in shock, she was still trying to process this information, and she sat there until her father continued.

"Well, I decided to name my daughter Crescent Moon. My wife, decided the name of my son, and we never told each other. 9 months passed, and my wife gave birth to a healthy pair of twins. I held you, Crescent, and you were so tiny! It was the happiest day of my life. Or, wait, I should say, moment, because a minute later, I noticed a lack of bioelectricity around you. I realized you were a shell, and the nurse realized it too.

"My wife, she was disappointed, and busied herself with filling out our son's birth certificate instead. A day later, Sybil Mira came, that witch. She stalked in, congratulated Cylia for having a healthy baby boy, and just took you, Crescent. She said to me, 'what an embarrassment. What filth. Don't worry Sage, her death will be painless.' It was so fast, I didn't even know what was happening. At that time, I made up my mind to leave Luna, and run away to Earth. I thought I would never see you again. I thought to myself, better live a life of sorrow in freedom than in chains.

"Cylia, well, she never really cared for having children of her own. It was easy for her to give up our son. She gave him away to a guard's family. That's all I know. And that, is what I've been living with for 16 years, Crescent."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey everyone! I hope you like this story so far. I feel a little silly for admitting this, but when I first joined , I was pretty clueless on a lot of stuff, and it included where to put an author's note. So I just realized, into the 6th chapter, (yes yes, I know) that I could write a note on the actual chapter itself, so yeah. *awkward chuckle* I do appreciate reviews, good or bad, but please be easy on me, it is my first time here. Enjoy the 6th chapter!

-starstruck02

Cress could only stare at her father in shock. Her brain was jumping around, trying to make sense of the words that had come out of her father's mouth. She tried to speak.

"So, so, I have a brother?" Cress croaked out. She took a sip of the water that her father had given her. Dr. Darnel looked up at Cress.

"Yes my dear Crescent Moon. You have a lovely twin brother. A lovely twin brother that I never had the chance of knowing." Dr. Darnel sighed, and laid his head down on the table. Cress, knowing that her dad would probably wouldn't be in the mood to talk some more, went up, kissed him on the head, and walked out the house, trying to gather her thoughts.

Jacin was taking a walk along his parent's house's street, and was whistling to himself. After the war, Cinder, no, Queen Cinder, had constructed a small village for the palace staff, which included guards. Jacin's parents had moved in the house opposite of Cress's father, Dr. Darnel.

Jacin didn't know much about the eccentric scientist, only that he was Cress's father, and that his mother was friends with Cress's mother, who had died long ago. Josie Clay did not talk much about her old friend. Whenever Jacin asked about the picture of her and Cylia on the mantle to honour the dead, Jose would brush off the topic, saying that the memory of her deceased friend was a sad thought, and talking about Cylia made her cry. It was a pretty pathetic excuse to not talk about an old friend, but Jacin accepted it, since Josie was his mother.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Jacin started thinking about Cress. They had talked in the morning, agreeing to meet up after Cress had visited her father. Jacin had already met his parents earlier. Cress and Jacin had talked, about everything, it seemed. Jacin smiled to himself,. A conversation with Cress was never dull. Cress had agreed to even teach Jacin coding, something he had always wanted to secretly learn. That was why they had agreed to meet in the afternoon.

Jacin was so into thinking, that he almost stumbled into someone. That someone was, coincidently, Cress.

"Hey Cress, you came out early. Hope you and Dr. Darnel had fun-wait Cress, are you okay?" Jacin had just noticed the tears forming in Cress's sky coloured eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacin asked gently, leading Cress to a bench in a park. Another one of Queen Cinder's ideas.

Cress sniffled, and looked up, gratefully taking the hankerchief that Jacin was holding out to her. She took it, and dabbed her eyes with it. She started, "Well, I just found out some pretty big news. It sort of affected me. I've always been pretty emotional, it's nothing to worry about, Jacin, and thanks for the hankerchief." Cress smiled through her tears.

Despite what Cress said, Jacin was still a little worried. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cress, shook her head, but then thought better of it.

"I think it would help if I did that Jacin," Jacin settled down on the bench, and waited for Cress to tell her story.

"Well, it looks like I have a long lost twin brother," Cress started, "Originally, my twin and I were supposed to be given to different families, because back then, scientists weren't allowed to have kids. Well anyways, my dad was in charge of me, and my mom, my brother. When we were both born, I turned out to be a shell, and I was given to Sybil, and my brother went to a guard's family. And that's all I know," Cress sniffled. "It just seems so weird, and for some reason, emotional. To have a brother would be great! But it seems so unreal, like it's all a joke."

Cress sat quietly, and Jacin too, who was trying to process all this. He mouthed wow softly, and got up. 'Come on Cress, I'll help you find him," Cress stood up too.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll help you find your lost brother. Come let's go back to your father's house. We can ask him some questions. And then we can go to my friend. Liam Kinney. He might be able to help us." Jacin was sure it would be easy to find Cress's brother. Kinney was in charge of all government files and documents, a new job appointed to him by Queen Cinder. With Cress's technology skills, she would be able to find a copy of her and her brother's birth certificate. It would have all the information they needed.

Jacin pulled Cress along with him. "I can smell a new adventure," Behind him, he could almost see Cress's smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Cress stopped in front of her father's house again for the second time in the day. She and Jacin walked up the steps towards the house. When they entered, Cress saw no sign of her father, but all she saw was his old grey, newspaper cap left on the kitchen table. Gesturing Jacin to follow her, Cress walked down the hallway and slowly pushed open her father's bedroom door open.

The sight that Cress saw shocked her. Her father was lying across his bed, with an empty beer bottle in his hand. More bottles lined the wall and trash can around the room.

"Oh stars, he's drunk," Jacin muttered. Cress ran over to help her father as he groaned and sat up.

"Dad, this is Jacin, my friend," Cress began, "We just wanted to ask you a few questions. About, about my twin." Cress said this last part cautiously, she didn't want Dr. Darnel to do anything unpleasant, like throw a bottle at them. But instead, to Cress and Jacin's relief, all the old scientist did was raise his tired head, and groan.

"What is it Crescent? I'm not in the mood to answer your questions." Dr. Darnel muttered into his hands.

"Come on dad, just one question. Just one," Cress begged her father. Dr. Darnel sighed, and grumbled, " Okay, but only one," Cress felt a small sliver of hope make way through her chest like a sunrise.

"Okay dad, where is our birth certificate? I mean my twin and mine's." Cress inquired to her father. Dr. Darnel fell back on the bed and let out a cough. "I don't know where they went. I was allowed to keep them, but I think I threw it away on your 5th birthday Cress." Dr. Darnel hiccuped. "Cress, I'm pretty tired. I know this wasn't the answer you wanted, but it is the answer. I don't know where the birth certificates are. You're going to have to look at the government files. I'm sorry Crescent," And with that, Sage Darnel fell into a deep sleep, snoring for good measure.

Cress hung her head in disappointment. "I can't believe it. How could he throw such an important document away?" Cress could understand her father's grief at the time, but she was still irked. Jacin just sighed, and replied, "Come on, Kinney will be able to help us then. His shift just started now anyway."

And with that, Jacin pulled a shocked Cress from the bedroom, and led her outside.

Cress was hoping with all her heart that Kinney would be able to help her. She was so grateful towards Jacin for helping her with this. Without him, even with her tech skills, she wouldn't have known where to begin. The walk to the castle was fairly short, as the village was meant for the palace staff. In no time, Jacin was pushing Cress towards Kinney, who looked at them with a curious expression.

"What brings you two here? Jacin?" Kinney acknowledged Jacin and turned to Cress. "It's been a long time Cress, is there anything you need?" Cress gulped and said in a squeaky voice, "Well, um, I need to see the government documents and files pertaining to shells and adoption." Kinney raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hm, well I suppose I could do that for you, but I'll have to oversee what you're looking for. Is that alright with you?" Cress nodded.

'Well, alright, follow me," Kinney led them down a hall and through a door, leading them in a very formal room. It had huge vid screens and it was updated with the latest port screen models. It looks like Cinder had taken Cress's advice on updating the file room. Kinney pulled out a swivel chair for Cress.

"Here you go. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks Kinney," Cress hopped onto the chair and began typing. She searched for shell children. She knew that wasn't her main priority, but she wanted to take a look at her birth certificate...and found nothing. Disappointed and confused, she turned towards Kinney.

"Cress," Kinney paused, searching for the right words, "Levana, well she thought recording the birth of shells onto government files were pointless, and quoting her, shells were considered 'a monster and disgrace to society' so she never did. Only parents of the shell could keep it, but most Lunars threw it away." Cress bit her lip, and tugged at her hair, which was now past her shoulders. Her hair grew crazy fast, as she learned from her stay at Luna.

"Oh," was Cress's disappointed reply, and she continued working, searching for adoption files. She found plenty of document cases pertaining information to adoption and fostering care, but she found none that matched the name of her parents, or her name either. Cress suddenly grew curious and looked the last user of the file room. The name stared up at her in a bright glowing blue. Sybil Mira.

"Kinney, why was Sybil Mira the last user of this? I thought she was a thaumaturge." Jacin's voice cut through Kinney's. "She was Levana's most trusted thaumaturge. Sybil was in charge of all the files and documents pertaining to Luna's government information. She was here a lot, in fact. She was required to keep updates on everything. She even had her own account."

Cress took no time in hacking into Sybil Mira's account, it was pretty tough, even for Cress, and was soon looking at all her former mistress's work. Sybil had done a good job on updating everything, but, she had deleted something. Cress's hand hovered over the red icon and clicked on it. There was a screenshot of a conversation between Sybil Mira and a Lunar. It read:

 _Sybil, please, I beg you, delete the adoption files and the birth certificates. If Her Majesty sees, Sage and I will both be dead. I don't really care about children, never had, but the consequence of having them is enough to make me go insane with fear. For my safety, and Sage's._

 _-Cylia Stell Darnel_

 _My dear Cylia, do not worry. I have deleted the files of both your children. Including the shell, obviously. There is no need to worry. Her Majesty will not suspect a thing. Your daughter though, she is a filthy shell. But I can save her from obvious death. She may be useful later in life, coming from two prestigious scientists such as you and Sage. Best wishes to you and your husband in perfecting the disease._

 _-Sybil Sola Mira_

 **End of comm.**

Cress stared at the screen in shock. How? Sybil had destroyed her and her sibling's files. Because they should never had been born, Cress realized as her father's story came back to her. Royal scientists weren't allowed to have children. Sybil had helped her mother out by hiding the birth. And had saved the lives of her parents from Levana's wrath. And had saved Cress from death out of friendship towards her mother. Cress felt a warmth in her heart at the cruel thaumaturge. It was true that Sybil had been nothing but fear and pain to Cress, but she did save her parents and herself. To that, Cress sent a small prayer of thanks up to Sybil.

Back to reality though, Cress was faced with bitter disappointed. She had accomplished nothing. No birth certificates. Not even an adoption case. Kinney snapped Cress out of her mental stupor.

"Cress? You alright? Jacin told me the story while you were searching. It must be hard having to deal with that news. I really hope you do find your brother. " Cress smiled.

"Thanks Kinney, for the help. Come on Jacin. We should get going. I did promise you a coding lesson." Cress got up and walked out, nodding Kinney her thanks. Jacin followed, his face serious.

"I hope you do find your brother. If you need any help, you can always ask me," Jacin said. Cress smiled again.

"Thanks Jacin. You've been a big help. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

 **Hey guys! I've gotten better at this now. One follow and one review! Not much, but hey, one step at a time, right? If anyone has notices any mistakes throughout the story, please don't hesitate to review! Like I said before, criticism is appreciated. Thank you halfbloodbugsy for being my first follower, and to BookLuver28 for my first review! You guys got a special place in my heart now :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-starstruck02**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! To the two guests who love my story, and to Esme4598! This story has been coming along nicely, and I can just see how it will end, *grins and rubs hands* I apologize for the lack of fluff in this story, but fear not! I have some other fluffy ships planned for the future, *happy grin* Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **-starstruck02**

"Okay, so can you tell me it again? I think I've almost got it," Jacin muttered, his face scrunched in concentration, trying to remember the command Cress had taught him.

"Here, it starts with console, "Cress started, but Jacin shot up like a bullet. "I remember! It's . It's the one you told me about. It confirms the information I give it." Cress laughed.

"You're getting the hang of this really fast. Maybe you'll be as good as me," Cress raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, you bet I will. I'll be so fast, I'll be called Lightning Fingers!" Cress groaned at the bad name.

"Stars above, not again," Cress mock sighed. Jacin had been coming up with ridiculous hacker names for Cress and himself. So far, Jacin was acknowledging Cress as Ms. Hacksta. Yup, it was bad. But other than that, the lesson was entertaining to Cress. It was an altogether different experience from the actual work itself, but just was fun. And Jacin was proving out to be a decent coder.

"Oh Jacin!" Winter pranced towards them, and howled.

"Hey Trouble,"

"Hey Winter"

Hello friends, I've decided that I am going to help my dear cousin Selene choose a dress for her coronation." Winter danced around, falling into Jacin's arms. She pretended to faint, and Jacin started in shock, but Winter just opened her eyes and giggled

"Sooooo,"Winter dragged the words out. "How do you feel Jacin? Making friends?" Jacin grinned and nodded.

"Trouble, it seems like your right. Cress is an amazing friend, better than what I could ever ask for. And, she's teaching me how to code." Winter gave out a delighted laugh and clapped her hands.

"I knew you made a good choice Jacin. I'm so proud of you! Well, I have to go find a coronation dress! Don't be afraid of the wolves!" And with that, Winter skipped off, singing to herself.

"Okay, let's get back to work Jacin." Cress instructed, but Jacin shook his head.

"I want to talk to you about your brother, Cress," Jacin began. Cress stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know you he is? Have you found out?" Cress jumbled her words together.

"Hey, not so fast Cress. I don't have that information, but I did find out some information that can get us there," Jacin sat on the grass, and Cress did so too.

"Well, I was talking to Kinney, and he wants to help you too. He says he knew a social worker on Luna. Adoptions are rare, so Luna only assigned one to society. It was an easy job, staying at the palace, only travelling when an adoption case comes up. But that happens about only once in a full Earth. But anyways, the adoptive official may be able to help. She has all the information to every case. I don't know if she threw away you and your brother's case, but it's worth a try," Jacin smiled at Cress. Cress, overcome with a new sense of hope, hugged Jacin with all her might.

"Thanks so much Lightning Finger," Cress whispered.

Your welcome, Ms. Hacksta," was Jacin's gentle reply.

 **HAHA! So, does anyone feel a ray of hope? I hope so! I've got some plot twists up my sleeve, and I hope I can use them. Maybe I will, maybe not. I love being a writer. Anyways, it won't be long before the 9th chapter! Hang in there!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, Cress and Jacin made their way to the palace. Kinney was there, along with a woman who looked to be in her early 50s. Kinney smiled up at them. It seemed like with Queen Cinder's rule, the guards were more relaxed, and started even smiling in duty, something that had never happened before during Levana's time.

"Hey Cress! I want you to meet Mabel Kinney. She's my mother, and the social worker I told you about," Kinney gave his mother a hug.

Now that Cress took a better look at them, she could see the resemblance. Mabel Kinney was pretty, and had the same face structure and eyes as Kinney.

"Well, you must be Cress," the old woman smiled cheerfully. "Liam's told me about your special case. but before I show you my files, I will have to say this. There is nothing on shells, as they have no need for adoption, and were given away at birth. There will probably only be your brother's, so don't be too disappointed when you can't find your own case Cress, alright dear?" Mabel's eyes were kind, and made Cress feel a little better.

"Okay, thanks for the information. I'll just look for my brother's case then. Do have any adoptions that happened around April 7th? That's when my twin and I were born, and that's probably when the adoption happened."(I don't know how the years work in the future, so I don't want to make any mistakes) Mabel smiled.

"I might. Follow me." With that, Mrs. Kinney turned and led the trio into a long hallway and stopped at a door at the end.

"Come on, this is my office. Watch out, it's a little cramped for all three of us. Liam's still on duty, so he can't come with us." Mable pushed open the door and stepped inside, with Cress and Jacin following suit.

The office was indeed cramped, and Cress could see a rack of files on the back wall. Mabel came to stand beside them, making Cress jump. She walked so silently!

"Here's all the cases, take your time. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Hope you find something!" Mabel waved, and walked out of the room, leaving Cress and Jacin at the mercy of the towering rack.

"Okay, so look for a file that's labelled Sage Dmitri Darnel, or Cylia Stell Darnel. Or look for the date. April 7th." Cress instructed, looking herself. Jacin plopped himself down, and promptly started looking through a file. Cress did the same, and braced herself for a long 30 minutes. There wasn't a lot of cases, Cress had to admit, but there was still plenty to make finding Cress's twin brother's a challenge.

 **20 minutes later**

"Cress, I think I found something. It doesn't have your parents name on it, but the date's the same,"Jacin called out excitedly. Cress scooted eagerly beside him. Together, they opened the file hurriedly, both eager to look inside.

At first, there was only some adoption papers, and a signature. Cress could only make out a G and C. Hm, Cress thought, maybe they would find the name somewhere else. Jacin turned the page, and there was a birth certificate. First name: Jacin. Legal last name: declined. Gender:Male. Birth:April 7th (whatever year he was born in) Time:1300 hours.

Jacin stared in shock. That was his name, his birthday. This couldn't be true, it was probably a coincidence.

In messy slanted handwriting, Cress read the following out loud.

"Information pertaining to adoption: Birth parents decline to state their name, or reveal their last name on their son's birth certificate. I don't know why, but orders are orders" Cress trembled and turned to the next page. There was a picture of baby boy with blond hair, sleeping in a blue blanket decorated with moons.

Next to it, there was another picture with a label. A smiling man in a guard's uniform and a strawberry blond woman standing next to him. Garrison and Josie Clay, the caption read.

Reason of adoption:Infertility, Josie Clay is infertile, and cannot produce a child. Both spouses are willing for adoption.

On the bottom of the page was a signature. The same as the one as Cress saw on the first page. Again, she could only make out a G and a C. Garrison Clay, Cress realized. Closing the file, Cress stood up, turning towards Jacin, who was trembling.

"Jacin, are you okay? I know that wasn't what we were expecting. I'm so sorry," With that, Cress sat down and started crying. Cress's sniffles and tears seemed to have bring Jacin out of his stupor.

"Cress? Don't cry. What's wrong? Of all the people crying, it should be me," Jacin comforted Cress. Instead, Cress looked up at Jacin with mournful eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacin, I should never have dragged you into this. You should never have had to know this. You could just have lived a happily ever after with your family," Cress sobbed. Jacin was shocked.

"Cress, I'm not mad at you. You never dragged me into this. I offered to help you. And besides, I should know this kind of information. In all, I should be thanking you. For letting me know this," Jacin did his best to sound reassuring, just like he would comfort Winter when she had one of her nightmares. Cress let out another sniffle and looked up.

"Really? You aren't mad? I'm still really sorry," Cress hiccuped.

"Really, I'm not mad. How about you go back to Thorne, while I go talk to my paren-my guardians." Jacin couldn't bring himself to say the words. Parents. Someone who was there for you all the time. Someone you were _related_ to. Something Garrison and Josie were not. Cress picked herself up and nodded.

"That's a good idea. And Jacin, I hope you find your real parents. Huh, we fit together. I need a brother, and you need to find your parents." Cress smiled weakly. "Jacin, if you need help with anything, like technology skills, or anything at that, you can always ask me."

Jacin smiled, a genuine one. "Thank you Crescent."

 **What do you think? Any guesses? The next chapter will be Jacin's POV, with his conversation with his not parents. It will be coming out soon. I am on vacay in South Korea, so the timing of my next post will be off. Be prepared for a post at like 2 in the morning for all you Americans!**

 **-starstruck02**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! To CoColzYumy: I agree with you. I hate making Cress and Jacin being so clueless, but, it was the best I could come up with. Like I said, I'm still learning. But thank you anyways, I'm glad that you like the story, CoColzYumy. The rest of you guys, thanks a lot! 8 reviews doesn't sound like much, but it means the world to me. I'm pestering my sister with them, forcing her to read them every time one shows up ;) Have fun with this chapter, it will be fun, I promise you. :D**

 **-starstruck02**

Jacin ran all the way back to his parent's house, clutching the file papers in his right hand. He flew up the steps to the brown two story house, and burst in, finding a rather ironically peaceful scene. Garrison and Josie Clay were drinking coffee, Garrison reading the newspaper, The Lunar Times (another of Queen Cinder's doings) and Josie was writing in her journal.

When Jacin burst into the house, and his, parents? Guardians? looked up at him with a worried expression. Jacin then realized that he must have looked frightened.

"Son, what's wrong? Did something happen at the palace? Is the Queen safe?" Garrison demanded. Jacin flinched at the words son. It was a lie, all a lie, it was just like a glamour. For 16 years, he'd been under a glamour of a false happiness of a family. Jacin, instead of answering, threw the adoption file onto the table with a loud smack.

Josie took one glance at the file, reading the label. Instead of crying, like Jacin thought she would, Josie sighed, and pulled out a chair for Jacin to sit in. Ironically, it looked like Garrison might burst into tears at any second. It was a rather comical sight, the emotionless guard, now ready to burst into tears of uncontrollable emotion.

"I'm adopted. Stars, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Jacin demanded. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Not blushing, just out of anger. Josie once again patted the chair, and Jacin sat down, determined for some answers.

"So, yes, you are adopted Jacin. We were going to tell you when you turned 18, but it looks like it will be now. Garrison dear, do you want to explain, or me?" Josie asked gently to the old guard. Garrison could do nothing but shake his head in a slow arc. As if he went any faster tears would spill out. Josie, sighed and started speaking.

"So Jacin, your father and I wanted a child very, very much. But if you've read those files, then you should have known that I am unable to produce children. It was a very sad time for my and your fath-, Garrison," Josie caught herself in time.

"Anyways, we were looking for an adoption, and we were so, so very lucky. A healthy baby boy was being given up for adoption. Garrison and I rushed to take claim of you. We learned that the parents were not able to keep the child, and was willing to give him up. They had already named him Jacin.

"We were so happy, it as the happiest day of our lives. It was a sad day for Cylia though," Josie let out a small sigh. Jacin shot up out of his chair.

"Wait, you said Cylia. What about her?" Jacin thought he already knew the answer to that question.

"Why Jacin, she was your birth mother," was Josie's gentle reply.

"Cylia was a scientist, she was required to give up you, Jacin. I'm sure she loved you very much. She made sure that you went to me, because she knew how much I wanted a child," Josie sat, daydreaming about the past.

Jacin inhaled sharply and then asked,"So then Sage Dmitri Darnel is my birth father, right?" Garrison spoke for the first time since Jacin's visit.

"Yes, he was, how did you know that?" Here Jacin blurted out a hurried summary of Cress, Dr. Darnel, and how they lived right across from them. Jacin wasn't entirely sure that they understood the whole thing, but right now, that wasn't important. After the rushed speech, Jacin reached for the door.

"I have to go tell Cress I found her long lost twin," Jacin yelled over her shoulder as he sprinted towards Dr. Darnel's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm starting on the 11th chapter right away. I'm in a huge writing frenzy right now. Here you go, chapter 11(its also the last chapter of the story.)**

 **-starstruck02**

Cress was talking eagerly to her father when Jacin burst in, panting for breath, even though he had come only from across the street. Seeing Dr. Darnel, he gasped. Cress grinned an earsplitting grin, stretching from ear to ear.

"Jacin! My dad as looking through his attic, and he found a folder. When he looked inside, he found some birth certificates! I was just going to go look at them. Do you want to join me and my father?" Cress was bouncing on her heels, excited. Jacin shook his head.

"There's no need for that. I already found your twin," Jacin gulped. This was actually hard. How would he say this? Cress's eyes widened in shock, and she hugged Jacin.

"Who is it? Can you take me to him right now? Please?" Jacin laughed, and then grew somber.

"Cress, remember when we found my adoption files? Well, my adoptive parents told me the truth, and my birth parents names," Jacin took a big breath. Here goes, Jacin thought, "My birth mother's name was Cylia Stell Darnel," Cress's eyes widened, and Jacin continued, now looking straight at Dr. Darnel, "And my birth father is Dr. Sage Dmitri Darnel," Jacin let out a breath. He looked back and forth from Cress and Dr. Dar, no _his father. His birth father._

Cress and Dr. Darnel stared at each other in shock. Dr. Darnel was the first to break the silence.

"Jacin, really?" Dr. Darnel peered at Jacin, long and hard.

"Yes! It is you! haha! Take that Levana! Guess what? I found my son, and you'll never take him from me again!" Dr. Darnel grabbed Jacin in a bone crushing hug, tears sliding down the old man's face, and when they both pulled away, Jacin felt his own face, and felt that it was wet too. He turned to Cress.

"I told you, I found your twin. It was me," Jacin grinned. Cress grinned back at him.

"Wow, this is really cool. I mean, we aren't identical or anything, which kinda sucks, since your a guy, but do you think that we have telepathic communication? That would be awesome! Let's try it!" Cress scrunched up her face and concentrated. While her eyes were closed, Jacin grabbed her into a hug. Cress yelled, and soon laughed, and shrieked again when their father, grabbed them all together for a group hug. It was truly emotional. Everyone of them was crying, and Dr. Darnel was sobbing freely, thanking the stars and moon and Earth. He set them down and studied both of them.

"You two don't look alike, I will say that, but Jacin, you look so much like Cylia. You have her hair. And I see that you haven't cut it. Dr. Darnel held up Jacin's ponytail and inspected it. Cress laughed, and feeling a sisterly sense of humour, she grinned.

"Jacin, I can always braid it for you if you want. You know, for parties and stuff." Jacin laughed, and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll have to pass on that," Jacin laughed, a carefree one. Dr. Darnel, or father, as that was what he was to both Cress and Jacin had disappeared. And then just came back in, holding a scrapbook. It was very 2nd centuryish.

"Here, this is a scrapbook that I made, of your baby pictures. It's not a lot, but I thought you might want to see. I also brought down your birth certificates, it looks like I did keep them. Come on, let's go into the living room and look at these." Cress and Jacin nodded, and headed over with their father.

3 hours later, the whole Rampion crew found them like that, Cress and Jacin on either side of Dr. Darnel, laughing at baby pictures that suspiciously looked like Cress and Jacin, in an old, 2nd century looking scrapbook.

 **So, what do you think? *laughs and dances around* I finished it! I'm pretty proud of myself, my first fanfiction. I hope you guys liked it. I am going to add in a bonus chapter, where Jacin gives Thorne the brother to boyfriend talk. So don't zone out! Stay tuned with this fanfiction! And review what you thought about it! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-starstruck02**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I just want to start off and say, THANK YOU! to all who reviewed. I'm so glad everybody likes this story. I didn't expect to get this many reviews on my first fanfic. So thank you guys! You've kept my inspiration for this story. As a small thank you gift, I want to present to you a bonus chapter of Jacin and Thorne, having a small "talk" Here you go! Enjoy :D**

 **-starstruck02**

Jacin sighed and stared at the sky. It was finally sunny. Jacin, Winter, Thorne, and Cress, were going to go on a picnic together in the new park Queen Cinder installed in memory to those who had lost their lives in the Lunar Revolution. In the middle of the park, there was a statue of Maha Kesley, and below, a list of names of the fallen rebel Lunar soldiers. It was approved by many, even the Earthens.

Jacin sighed contently. After explaining the whole story to the crew, Winter had announced to everyone that she was the one who had started everything, and happily hugged Cress and Jacin both.

"I can't believe it, Cress! When Jacin and I marry, you'll be related to me! And since Selene is my cousin, you'll be related to her!" Cinder smiled and shook her head at Winter's crazy family tree.

"I'm glad you found your family, Cress," Cinder smiled, and leaned into Kai.

"Wow, I can't believe it Cress. Who would have thought that the stone statue was related to you?" Thorne had replied, cocky as ever. Jacin had only smiled, and playfully punched Thorne in the arm. Thorne wasn't as bad as Jacin had thought. His sister chose right. And speaking of which, Jacin snapped out of his daydream, and pulled Thorne over to him rather forcefully.

"Hey Jacin, what the heck was that for," Thorne grumbled. Jacin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, since your dating my sister, and my twin sister at that, I take it upon my responsibility to look out for any hooligans that might hurt her. And that includes you, Carswell." Jacin gave Thorne a piercing stare, and Thorne shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey come on Jacin, you know that I love Cress as much as you do. But in a couple way, not sisterly or brotherly," Thorne added quickly. "And besides, I would never hurt her."

"You better make sure of that, or I will personally make sure you will suffer for the rest of your life, got it?" Jacin threatened. Thorne gulped, and nodded.

"Jacin, you won't have to worry about a thing. Cress is as safe with me as she is with you," Thorne went for a weak smile.

"And Jacin, I was going to ask you something. I already talked to your dad about it, but I wanted you to know too." Jacin raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"What is it?" Jacin inquired.

"Well," Thorne began, "Cress and I haven't known each other long, but I feel something with her that I haven't felt with any other girls. Cress is the same with me, we talked about it together. And I think that we both want to take our relationship to another level. So I bought this," Here Thorne took out a small, white box, and Jacin took it from him, opening it to reveal a beautiful crescent shaped diamond ring.

Jacin breathed in and said softly,"It's beautiful, it matches Cress so well," Thorne sighed, and replied,"So, yes, I want to propose to Cress, and I want you to be okay with it. I know what you said in your speech earlier, and I take that to heart. I would rather die than watch Cress being hurt.

"So with that, do you approve me proposing to Cress?" Thorne asked cautiously. Jacin seemed to ponder this for a long time, and suddenly smiled. "Yes Thorne, I 100% approve of it. Your background tells me otherwise, but now that I've gotten to know you, you are a truly kind person, and I would trust you with Cress."Jacin smiled, thinking of Cress, who was an amazing sibling, as Jacin had found out over the past couple weeks. Super supportive of his doctor dream, and even getting him an internship for his 17th birthday. Jacin, in return, had gotten Cress a new portscreen, the latest model.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jacin suddenly demanded. Thorne, shocked by Jacin's outburst, jumped. "Cress is waiting for her knight in shining armour to come propose to her! Come on!" Jacin dragged Thorne over the hill to where Cress and Winter were waiting on a checkered blanket. Cress could only stare at the sight of her brother dragging a very disgruntled Thorne towards them. Something was wrong. Cress couldn't place it. Jacin's seriousness, he was only like that now when he was on duty. or maybe Thorne's nervousness, something Thorne NEVER was.

Thorne stared at Cress for a full minute, it seemed like, until Jacin nudged Thorne, reminding him what he was doing. Snapped out of his nervousness, and yes, the Captain was nervous, Thorne slowly got down on one knee. Cress and Winter gasped at the same time.

"Cress, I'm just going to cut to the point. Your beautiful, amazing, and sweet. I couldn't ask for anything more in a soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cress, even if it does mean having to spend time with your overprotective brother," Cress smiled and Winter clasped her hands over her heart and sighed. Meanwhile, Jacin mock glared.

"So, without further ado, Cress, will you have the honour of being my wife?" Thorne glanced up at Cress, and from her crazy smile, he could already tell what the answer was. From behind Thorne, Jacin smiled at Cress, his sister, encouragingly.

It was a start of a new beginning. No more lies, only the truth, and only family.

 **Sooooooo, didya like it? Hope you did. Please follow me, I have so much more ideas for fanfictions coming up. And there may be oneshot fluff of Kaider. *fangirls* I ship them so much. Almost as much as Iko, and that's saying a lot. Anyways, hope you liked this story! Stay in tuned with me for some more! Goodbye for now!**

 **-starstruck02**


End file.
